Sweet Temptation
by xchocolatelilac
Summary: What would have happened if Zero had kissed Yuki the very first time? Before she was a vampire, while she was human. Starts from chapter 24.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, I decided to rewrite this story! XD It's been 3 years and it just needs to be redone. I finally got some better ideas on where i want to go with this, i originally didn't have anything great planned for it, but now i think i do have something substantial. Probably because since VK has ended, I can throw this out any way that i want freely. :P

* * *

"Ze…ro..?" Yuuki gasped breathlessly. The last distinct syllable seeped out from her lips in a whisper, a ghost of her former, audible voice.

It didn't click, nothing did for Yuuki. Her mind hazed as Zero's close proximity was so close as the distance between their lips grew shorter.

Feeling his cool breath against her skin, she smelled the faint scent of mint lingering from his mouth. Her heart skipped a beat; she swore it did as her cream cheeks adorned a reddened tint.

Zero was so close, far too close than he's ever really been to her, to her lips. The thought made her face flush even redder.

He had lingered there for a moment. A moment he felt that was frozen in time, as the dull sound of the grandfather clock ticked on.

He was frozen, unable to move away or forward, caught in the conflicting thoughts of claiming Yuuki's lips gently with his own.

Frozen stiff to move, he sat there with his eyes shut, Yuuki's, however, were pinned to him, petrified and confused.

He relished the warmth of her hands, the only thing he had always clung to for all these years; He wanted them.

Those Lips that always curved into a sweet smile he adored; he always wondered what would be like to touch with his own. Just once, selfishly wanting her just once.

Even if he thought he didn't deserved it at all, even if he shouldn't want such a thing. The longing in his chest constricted tightly.

Finality struck him as he pressed his lips against Yuuki's, so sweetly, so tenderly that she barely could tell he was there against her lips.

Her eyes were wide, instilled with shock, but for a moment, just a moment, her pounding heart was beating so loudly in her head that she had let the thoughts cloud over and just focused on the touch, his touch. His lips pressed more firmly against hers and her eyes fluttered down into small slits, taking in the warmth of his hands and his lips.

His kiss so innocent, so chaste.

She still didn't know how to respond to him but something inside washed over her. Flustered with what the feeling was. Her heart ached along with her boggled mind to comprehend anything.

She inhaled; the calming scent that clung to Zero's skin, his clothes. She could never really identify the scent precisely but it was very… Zero. Her incoherent and disorganized thoughts mushed together.

Her fingertips were still as they caressed his soft pale cheek, brushing down gently. Yuuki's lost herself for a moment, no thought pieced together in her mind, somehow feeling somewhat light-headed as he slowly pulled back.

Her cheeks flushed with a deeper crimson that contrasted her white creamy skin. Her brown eyes gazed up at him, confusion and surprise mixing across her features.

"Yu..ki…" Zero murmured gently as he rested his head against her shoulder, suddenly regretting his decision right after it was sealed. The mess he just made for himself, what had he just done?

He… Kissed her. The gentle pressure of his lips still lingered on her own, the taste of his lips still there, the mint she took in and now had on her. The red had darkened over her cheeks, if it was even possible to be more flushed than she already was.

The brunette was still captured by the single moment that boggled her mind.

_What is Zero.. to me.._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm not sure if my last chapter redo gave anyone any notifications, so... **WARNING: READ FIRST CHAPTER. **

Kay, all done. :3 As I previously said, I've decided to rewrite this, so this chapter is completely different from the original. XD

* * *

The sky was darkened with only the faint traces of light from the moon that seeped through the clouds, filtering its light across the vacant halls the brunette had walked along.

The soft clicks of her heels echoed across the corridor, Yuuki had been walking down these halls for hours, ever since the class exchange, she tried her best to avoid Zero as much as possible, inadvertently from his amethyst gaze to the best of her attempts.

Her eyes was caught by the dancing shadows of the trees blowing in wind that was cast from the moonlight above the grand windows. Yuuki's attention diverted, seeing past the shadows. Her thoughts rebounded back, back to the night that she could still feel on her lips. The thoughts resonated in her mind clearly, as she touched her soft, fully lips gently.

Blushing profoundly, Yuuki shook her head.

It had only been a night ago and she still couldn't shake any of it off. However, she wasn't going to let the memory get the best of her now. Clenching her fist tightly, finding her inner strength to work past the confusion.

But the feeling nagged at her insides, as she tried to piece together the muddled jig-saw puzzle that was her feelings for Zero.. and Kaname.

She couldn't fit any of the puzzle together, no matter how hard she tried. It was still so unclear, her feelings for Zero felt so mixed now that it started to mesh up along for what she felt for Kaname.

Weren't her feelings for them both the same? No. It was different. Very different. Zero, was different to her, different than Kaname. Kaname was her savior, the one that captured her heart since she was a little girl and admired heavily but also had a tiny sense of fear towards. While Zero was her best friend, her child hood friend, her bro–she paused, her feet stopping the near the edge of the next corner within the halls.

That.. Kiss.. was that really something brother/sisterly?

The brunette had her eyes cast downwards, confusion ridding herself silly as her flush face darkened.

No, that's ridiculous. But then, what did Zero feel? Anything? He must've kissed her for a reason.

He didn't delve too much on their situation during that night. He had just brushed her off coldly which left her baffled.

How could he do such a thing and just leave, not even to attempt in talk to her about it. Although it was embarrassing to admit it, but even she didn't think she could formulate a sentence right after his kiss.

_"It meant nothing.. ignore it." _Remembering the ice in his voice all too well as it froze her stiff.

Was it truly nothing? What was he thinking about when he pressed his lips to hers? What caused the action in the first place?

She frowned deeply, continuing her walk around the corridor and made her way outside through the double doors, bathing under the moonlight as she discard the unanswered questions that drowned her mind.

She gazed up, staring at the bright silver moon.

Silver.

Zero always found his way back into the crevices of her mind. She couldn't escape him, no matter how she tried. Something reminded her of him. Truthfully, this time she wasn't trying to push him out. A faint blush coated her cheeks.

_Zero…_

His name reverberates through her mind.

_What are you thinking.. _

The gentle breeze blew past her, the quite ruffling of the trees and the smell of the forest thick in the air forced her to actively be focused and alert suddenly.

She wandered too much and she was on duty tonight, though she was betting Zero had skipped out on patrolling since the night was very quiet and uneventful.

Little did she know he was on the rooftop above her, glancing down at her as she sat down on the stone ledge of the fountain that rested in the middle of the courtyard. He grimaced at himself, scared to face her for what he had done.

He sighed, placing a hand in his pocket and turned on his heels, walking away. There was no use looking at Yuuki, not until he figured out how to clean up his mess.

His frown deepened. If only there was a way to take it back. He could tell that Yuuki was lost and confused, how it burdened her to add on the extra knowledge of facing his feelings for her, let alone understanding her own for Kuran.

The word spat out venomously in his mind. Course, this should be an easy pickings for Yuuki. She's had her eyes set on Kuran for longer than Zero could imagine. What was he to her? Nothing more than her childhood friend, her companion during the times she couldn't see her prince charming.

The scowl on Zero's visage distorted his handsome features.

The prince and the princess. There was no room for him in her fairytale. Not for the monster like him.

Letting out a deep breath he didn't realize he held, Zero's eyes viewed up at the moonlight casting down towards him. The light gave a faint ethereal glow to Zero's messy silver strands. The messy mop fell over his eyes like a curtain, hiding the sorrow within its depths.

_Yuuki.. _

Her name echoed to every corner of his mind.

Painfully.

A tight feeling in his chest constricted.

_What are you thinking.. _


End file.
